


An Uninvited Guest

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: High-Rise (2015), High-Rise (2015) RPF
Genre: Drugged Sex, Due The Fact Robert Is Drugging You I Mark This Fic As Non-Con, F/M, Kind Of Abduction, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Robert Eating You Out, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: During one of Charlotte’s party, Wilder is bragging about having an affair with you. Laing, who tried so many times to flirt and get close to you, tries to numb his frustration with alcohol. But the more he drinks the more he gets furious about the thought of someone like Wilder had sex with you while you are completely ignoring him.Laing is so mad, he decides to get some steam off. Since he can’t find Charlotte, he decided to pay the hidden brothel in the high-rise a visit. There he finds you - stripping and dancing for other men. His anger and desire for you reaches a new level. An anger and desire he wants to let you feel… One day the time has come he gets what he wants… No matter how…





	An Uninvited Guest

Italics = Thoughts

_**Note:** I skipped the part in which Wilder brags about having an affair with the Reader, because the fic is already long as fuck...  
_

* * *

Bright lights flashed, slow, enticing music played, people - mostly men - cheered, ogled, tried to touch. You dismissed them with a charming smile, with a wave your index finger and shake of your head, only to make them all go crazy again with a flirtatious wink of yours. Their drunk bawls turned your stomach. Well… Just grin and bear it. You had no other choice anyway. At least they placed good money in your garter…

Your hips swayed to the sexy rhythm, sweat shimmered between your breasts, on your neck and you could well imagine some of these Neanderthals down there would love to lick the sweat from your skin. Yells turned louder, the vulgarities thrown at you were hard to beat, made you sick. No words could describe how much you despised these people. All of them. You knew some men visiting here. Okay, “know them” was an overstatement. You didn’t truly know them, but their faces were familiar. Especially one face had burned into your mind.

Dr. Robert Laing.

Out of them all he was the one who disturbed you the most. The first time you had spotted him here was a couple of weeks ago, which was odd since you had expected him to be at the party of that pretty brunette chick. She also had invited you, but for obvious reasons you had refused. 

Anyway, he had been here. Again. Ever since he had stopped his feeble attempts to flirt with you. In fact he was totally ignoring you. A circumstance you had welcomed at first but now it somehow didn’t feel right anymore. If he really had lost his interest in you then why was he still coming and watching you dance, as he did today?

That was everything he was doing. He was watching you. Every damn time you had a performance he’d sit on the exact same damn table, a glass of wine or bottle of beer in his hand, a cigarette hanging from his lips, watching you from afar. He had never joined the other men in their rutting calls, had never tried to be near you nor touch you. Every single time he was just sitting, drinking, smoking, and watching.

His strange behaviour slowly but surely gave you an uneasy feeling. This uneasiness turned into fear after you got to know he was only visiting this section of the high-rise when you had been here for a show. C-r-e-e-p-y..! You very much would have prefered him to be an ordinary gawker like the others had been. Even someone who was yelling nasty shit at you while fapping (yes, it really happened from time to time) would have been better than this freaky demeanor he was displaying. Barking dogs never bite, right? But Laing was always calm. Too calm. And you got the feeling he was waiting for something, waiting for the perfect time to show his true nature and attack.

The other girls had only laughed at you when you talked with them about your fears. They brushed your worries off, one of them called you even paranoid and others acted like you wanted to brag. Part of you cursed them for not taking you seriously, part of you wished they’d have been right. But your instincts told you to be careful and stay alert as long as this man was around.

“Come on, babe! Show us your pretty tits!”

You really wished nothing more than to spit into these guys faces.Your kittenish mask remained. You performed a few more simple but not less erotic moves on the pole, went on your knees, stretched your body while touching your hips, your breasts, your neck. You got on all fours, flipped your hair. Unintentionally you locked eyes with Laing. Your gaze never left him as you gracefully stood up again, gyrating your hips. Your hands found the end of the string of your bikini top. You took your finger between your teeth, put on a seductive face and bared your breasts. Men cheered, salivated, waved with their cash.

_One more minute… Only one more minute…_

You gave your best shot: you rotated your hips, arched your back, winked, bit and licked your lips, enjoyed your body. Men ran riot.

A few moments later everything was over. You threw a glance at Robert. While everybody else was applauding and yipping, the doctor showed no sign of any emotion. His face blank as a piece of unwritten paper, he pulled on his cigarette, exhaled a cloud of smoke after. His expression caused you goosebumps. You couldn’t help yourself, but each time you saw him he became a little bit more creepy and obnoxious to you.

As fast as you could you got off the stage. The next girl, she called herself Ivy, gave you a fleeting kiss on your cheek, complimented you for your show. You accepted her honeyed words with a smile and nod of your head. After wishing her good luck you headed for the changing room. Halfway you met the owner of this secret establishment - an elderly woman you all called “Mama.”. She wasn’t really the kindest of souls you had ever met, but at least she let her girls chose whether they only wanted to dance or more. She was strict but fair.

“You immediately can go back from where you were coming from, __________,” she stopped you.

“But I am done tonight.” You knit your brows, wondered what Mama expected you to do.

“Dr. Laing is asking for you, my dear. You do know him, don’t you?”

Laing… was asking for you?!

“I didn’t agree to sell my body!” you blurted out.

“Who said you have to? He said he only wants to talk with you. You should be happy, he is a very handsome man! Not all girls here are that lucky, you know.”

_Oh great, he is handsome. I feel SO lucky! Who gives a shit if he is a creep and stalking you?_

As you didn’t give a response, she painfully gripped your arm and enjoined you to go to Dr. Laing. 

“You know he is an acquaintance of Royal. Do you want to risk this place getting busted?” she hissed quietly.

_I don’t give a shit whether this place gets busted or not._

However, what you were worried for was that Laing probably would tell the architect the ugliest tales about you and that this would result in you becoming homeless. Nobody really knew if Laing and Royal were really close friends, but they did enjoy playing one or two rounds squash together. It was rumored that Royal personally invited Laing to one of his wife’s infamous parties. So, being on Laing’s bad side didn’t seem to be really worth striving for. Better to be safe than sorry, right? But… Shit… What if he talked with Royal about you already?

Mama mistook your frown as worry for this place.

“See? I am glad you agree with me. So go to Dr. Laing and be a little kind to him, will you?”

“Can I change into my clothes first at least?” you snorted.

“No, you can’t!”

Her scowl made it clear that this discussion was finished for her. You pressed your lips together, had a hard time not to respond with an uncouth retort. You knew how it would end: with a slap in your face. And so you swallowed your pride and foreboding, and after you gave her your earned money you went to the one person you always had tried to avoid. How humiliating to walk to him half naked! And if this wasn’t abasing enough, you also had to endure smacks on your ass and filthy remarks on your way. Hopefully this night would be over soon…

This man’s expression didn’t change even a single bit when you approached him. Laing was wearing his usual attire: a simple white shirt with a tie, a suit jacket and dress pants (both in dark grey color tonight). As always was his hair neatly combed back. Damn, Mama was right. He WAS pretty handsome, but this didn’t change the fact he scared the shit out of you.

You stood in front of him now, waited for him to say something. For the first time he smiled a little bit. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and quickly licked his lips before he greeted you.

“Don’t you want to sit down?” he asked, patting the seat next to him.

The hidden erotic club offered two kinds of seat opportunities: normal chairs with round tables (they were placed close to the stage, but far enough to leave space for the guys who wanted to get rid of some money) or small lethern couches (usually white in color, but depending on the lights it switched to red, purple, pink and blue) with cubical-shaped tables (they could be found more far apart from the stage. Robert always chose to take a seat there.)

“Come, sit down. Have a drink with me.”

Just then you noticed two glasses filled with champagne.

“I am not allowed to drink while working.”

“Your shift is over, isn’t it? Come on, sit down. I talked with your boss.” He again pulled on his cigarette. “She said it’s alright.”

You still hesitated. There was no way you trusted him. Who knew what kind of drug cocktail was inside your drink already! Oh man… Maybe the girls were right and you really were paranoid… Sure, this was a place of sex and drugs, but Mama would never - NEVER - allow ANY guest to cause you harm in any way… Wouldn’t she…?

Drugs were allowed in here, but only if you wanted to take them by your own will. In case someone tried to drug and have sex with one of her girls unwillingly (which indeed had happened before) he had to deal with the consequences. Boris, kind of a bodyguard for you and the other girls, would take care of these guys. And let me tell you he wasn’t someone you wanted to have as your enemy…

“I am waiting, ________,” Laing said.

Resigned you sat next to him. Immediately you felt his hand on your knee, gently squeezing.

“And now, let’s have a little chat, dear. I really want to get to know you a little bit better.”

“But why me? There are certainly other girls who fit you better.”

This statement was not made out in fear or in hope to get rid of him. You genuinely meant it that way. You were an attractive woman, sure, but you didn’t think you’d ever reach the level of that pretty brunette or some girls here. Weren’t he and this brunette beauty a couple? You often had seen them together and they appeared to be quite close.

“Besides, you have a girlfriend, don’t you?”

Yes, as if a girlfriend or wife would hinder any dick-driven ape to fuck someone else…

You sighed at your own naivety. Robert interpreted your sigh the wrong way. He squeezed harder, explained that Charlotte was nothing more than an ephemeral liaison. You didn’t really pay attention of what he was saying. All you could think of was how to escape from here. Acting all submissive and seductive all of a sudden and then asking him to delay your little conversation surely wouldn’t work. He wasn’t dumb. From the very beginning you had dodged him, subtly gave hints about not having any interest in him; and you were sure he caught the drift, because, yes, he WASN’T dumb. So, you were confident he wouldn’t buy a sudden change of conduct.

You put your hand on his and forced a smile.

“Listen, I am sorry. I know I haven’t been very nice to you, but… I just never could really believe you had an actual interest in me. I was scared you’re only making fun of me.”

“Make fun of you?”

Laing took a last pull and stubbed out his cigarette then.

“Yes, just…” You laughed weakly, coyly looked into his eyes. “I am nothing special. Why would someone like you want to get to know me?”

“Well, you’re obviously wrong. I’d love to get to know you more.”

“Great!” you flashed your teeth and clapped your hands. “Would you just do me a favor before we start talking?”

Robert rose both his brows.

“It’s just I almost hadn’t anything to eat today. I was too busy practicing for the show, you see. And believe it or not,” you lightly giggled, ”but this job is really straining. I am afraid I can’t give you the attention I want you to give with an empty stomach. Would you be so kind and fetch me some sandwiches?”

Did he take the bait?

Laing was peering at you, and you got the impression he was battling with the decision whether to believe you or not. Eventually he gave you a short nod and rose from his seat.

“I hope I’ll still find you here when I come back.”

“But why, of course you will!”

Fuck, he did see through you! You indeed inteded to sneak away while he was gone. Time for a plan B! And plan B popped up right into your mind after the two glasses of champagne came into vision. Hastily you switched them. You smirked victoriously, were more than convinced you outran Dr. Laing. Tsk, did he seriously think you’d run freely into his trap and drink that shit he was offering you?

_Don’t underestimate me, little doctor…._

With a lot better feeling you leaned back and let your eyes wander to the stage. Though you didn’t really trust Ivy - she was way too kind to everyone - you somehow liked her. She was the one teaching you the basics of stripping and pole dancing and how to blow men’s minds away. Her movements were flawless and she truly looked like a Goddess of love. No wonder she was Mama’s favorite and the one making the most money amongst the girls.

You jerked and rushed your head to the opposite direction when the spot next to you on the couch gave in. Laing was back. He put down a plate with two delicious looking veggie sandwiches and… sugar cubes?

“Sugar quickly boosts your energy level,” Robert clarified after seeing your more than confused expression. “I want you to be able to pay me the attention you want as fast as possible,” he winked.

God, after seeing the food your stomach really growled. Probably it would have been better to eat properly before drink alcohol, but you were still on alert. He was alone with the food for a while… But the sugar cubes? Can’t be anything wrong with them, right?

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

Robert grinned, grabbed one sugar cube and put it against your mouth.

“Open your mouth, beautiful,” he smiled.

“I’d like to raise glasses first.”

And get YOU high, so I can get rid of you already...

You reached out for your glass and lifted it. Robert faltered. He faltered! For a split second did his gaze drop down to his glass and then back to you. So the drugs WERE hidden in the drink. Now you were sure of it. He waited far too long you thought. 

And he waited... and waited...

Shit… Was he smelling the rat? You didn’t break eye contact with him, presented him with a sweet smile. Eventually he smiled back and said he actually didn’t like champagne that much. And so he ordered some malt liquor for himself. He ordered a glass of wine for you after you let him know you prefered that drink over champagne. He didn’t seem to be very happy about it, but let it pass. You told him you were very sorry for him paying so much money for the exquisite sparkling wine, but explained you really didn’t like it at all.

“It’s alright,” Laing answered dryly, lighting another cigarette.

Damn...

You had hoped he would drink the champagne and have his little trip. You had hoped this would give you the chance to escape. But he simply spiked your guns! Just like that! Well, at least you didn’t have to drink it anymore. All you had to do was to have a small conversation with him before you excused yourself and left. Sounded like an acceptable plan C.

Glasses clinked, liquor wet your tongue, warmed your throat. A pleasant tingle spread in your belly. You took another hearty draught, inhaled the rich aroma of the crimson liquid. And now that you were convinced you were out of danger you let Robert have the pleasure of feeding you with the sugar cubes, three in total. Indeed you felt energy rushing through you. You relaxed, even more after Robert acted like a real gentleman and put his blazer around your naked shoulder. 

Could it really be? Had you been wrong all the time? Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all… He only talked with you, never tried to kiss nor touch you in an inappropriate manner.

A little bit over half an hour had passed until you started to feel tipsy. From time to time he was checking his wristwatch, more than one would normally do. You found this rather strange, but you filed it under “Weird Quirk”. To your surprise you actually had a funny and enjoyable conversation with him. He turned out to be a really clever and pleasant dialogue partner. He talked about his job, his hobbies and music taste, writers he adored and he genuinely seemed to be interested in you.

You had talked for almost an hour now. It slipped your mouth that you were fired and that you were doing this job, because otherwise you couldn’t pay the rent anymore. You bit your tongue, felt a rush of anger surging through you. He was still a stranger to you! How could you talk about personal matters like this to him? Must be the alcohol…

“What a coincidence. I am searching for a new secretary at the moment,” Robert said. ”What do you think, want to try it for a week and see if you like it?”

Hmm… Strange… You saw his mouth moving, but…

“Sorry, what did you say, Dr. Laing?”

“I said I am searching for a secretary at the moment. Want to give it a try?”

“Mhm,” you answered, your gaze slightly unfocused.

“Hey, what’s wrong, ________?”

An outsider would have thought he was asking out of worry, but that wasn’t the truth. Laing was more than pleased that his plan came to fruition. He had guessed you wouldn’t trust him and wait for an opportunity to switch glasses. He had guessed you’d find the drink suspicious. 

His hesitation to drink the champagne, his order for another drink… All happened to draw your attention and suspicion towards the champagne. From the very beginning he had planned to get you something to eat, wanted to say he was sure you were hungry after your hard work. Amazing how you played into his hands! He had brought the sugar cubes, together with the liquid wonder, into the small club. 

As a matter of fact he wasn’t 100% sure if you were aware that sugar cubes could be used for consuming drugs, too. This lack of knowledge was a risk, but a risk he had to take. Luckily enough his worries proved to be wrong. You didn’t know it. You didn’t suspect the sugar cubes. Everything went according to plan.

Now Robert took your face between his hands. His hands were so… hot… You liked the way his hot hand felt against your skin. Your hand rubbed the material of the couch. How could the feeling of simple leather mesmerize you so much? What was happening? You felt so... light… so… happy…?

“_________? Are you okay? Hey! Can you hear me? Are you alright?”

Hm, yes… Yes, you were alright…. More than that.... Colors appeared to be so much brighter and stronger now, music sounded more intense, some kind of unknown euphoria took possession of you. You were here but somehow you weren’t. Hey, was the beer bottle always in the shape of an triangle? Why were things changing shapes? You giggled. Was this all even making sense? Nothing made sense. Everything made sense.

“You really would help me get out of here?” you asked as you leaned into his touch.

“If you want to, I’ll help you. You can trust me.”

Quietly you chuckled; this chuckle turned into laughter. Trust him?! Yes… Trust him… Trust him… Yes... Why not? You stopped laughing, fixated your gaze on him again. God, his eyes… Had they been THIS blue all the time? You saw all different shades of blue dancing in his eyes, saw the rough sea making waves in them. Oh my God, how blue his eyes were… One would think you couldn’t see his real eye color due all the different colored lights of the club, but his were so blue... So blue... They glowed blue. So blue... He looked so good... so sexy...

“The girls are right, you are really handsome.”

Laings’s eyes grew bigger. He grinned. His voice caused your blood to flow quicker through your veins. He was suddenly so irresistible. His touch burned your skin, set your body aflame. How so? It was just a simple touch! A simple touch yet so much more…

Without thinking you jumped up to your feet, turned around. Laing’s suit jacket slid from your shoulder. You looked around. People who passed you by left colorful trails. Some seemed to move quicker while others seemed to move in slow motion. Walls appeared to breathe, the ground was shaking. You probably should have been scared, but you weren’t. This was some new and unknown spiritual experience. It was wonderful. It felt so right.

“_________? Talk to me! How do you feel?”

Now Laing WAS genuinely worried. 

He took your hand and squeezed it lightly. You rose your other hand, watched it in fascination as you waved it from side to side. Colors. So many colors! You smiled, whispered a “Beautiful”. 

You then caught voices, heard soft moans. You searched for the one making these, admittingly arousing, noises. A few tables further you found one of the girls, Betty was her name, sitting on a guy’s lap. They were fully clothed (ok, only the lucky bastard was, but Betty was at least wearing her net top and slip), but the way she moved made it obvious what was going on.

Wait… What…? In the blink of an eye it wasn’t Betty and the stranger anymore. It was you and… Laing? Was this real? What the fuck was happening? You and Robert? Together? The idea wasn’t that appalling and scary anymore all of a sudden. Still staring at the fucking couple, in your head you and Robert, you sat down again. Curiously Laing looked at you.

“Are we having sex?”

A stupid question for sure, and a surprising one for Laing, but at this very moment you had no idea what was real and not. Dr. Laing turned his head, wondered what you meant. He spotted the man and woman you were watching. Interesting… You were hallucinating, saw him and yourself in this couple.

He emptied his third bottle of beer and looked back at you. He cupped your face, traced your mouth with his thumb. His face came closer, noses touched and you smelled tobacco and malt liquor on his breath. It mixed with the fresh scent of his cologne, the scent of his sweat. Your pulse raced.

So... alluring…

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

Smiling, you let your tongue slide across his thumb. You made yourself comfortable on the couch, lay down. Your head rested on the outside arm of the couch, one foot placed on the ground while you put the other one atop of the back pillows of the sofa. Your legs were spread wide apart that way. Robert inhaled audible. One hand of yours was holding the back of your head, with the other one you beckoned Laing to come closer. More than happily he followed your sweet invitation.

You could feel his weight on your body, his breath on your lips. Funny, even his breath felt like colors. Oh my God, what were you thinking? It wasn’t making any sense. Were you thinking at all? Really… Nothing made sense… and everything made sense. You couldn’t hold back another fit of laughter.

“What is so funny?” Laing wanted to know. He didn’t sound angry - on the contrary. He was rather amused about the way you reacted to the drug. He knew his plan could have badly backfired. It had been another risk he had to take, but damn, he was glad he took that risk! He had you were he wanted you now: beneath him, almost naked, squirming, asking for sex.

“I don’t know,” you muttered. “I am sorry!” you giggled. “I am sorry, forgive me!”

He joined you in your low laughter. The next second you felt his mouth crashing against yours. Was he the one who kissed you or did you kiss him? Did it even matter? You opened your mouth, his tongue pressed between your lips. Not only did he smell of tobacco and malt liquor, he tasted like it. But instead of making you feel sick it turned you on only more. Sloppy kisses were shared; your body reacted to the wet sounds you made. God, what an incredible kisser Robert was! 

So… good…

Laing’s hand gently stroked your breasts, almost carefully. He gauged your reaction, and when he was sure you truly enjoyed what he did he got bolder in his actions. He cupped your breasts, caressed your hardened nipples, took them between his fingers, squeezed them. 

You moaned into his mouth, felt his cock twitch in his trousers. Ah, he was so wonderfully hard already… Without noticing you bucked your hips, rubbed your pussy against his length.

“Tell me,” Robert husked. He took your lower lip between his teeth and tugged on it. He bit your neck, your chin, your earlobe. Your fingers ran through his dark blonde locks, took them in a firm grip. Fingertips left a burning trail on your body as they glided down between your legs. He sighed in excitement at the wetness he discovered. Robert smirked. He had hoped for you reacting so well, but never did he expect you to react to the drug THAT well. No… It wasn’t the drug. It was him. That was what he told himself. You wanted HIM. He wasn’t completely wrong…

“Tell me,” he said again, rubbing your clit through your soaked knickers. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

You hummed - eyes closed - yelped when he smacked your pussy.

“You want me to fuck you or not?”

The tone in his voice was sharp, aggressive. But didn’t let it irritate you. You laughed lightly, called him an “Impatient Little Boy.”.

“You bet I am,” Robert growled huskily. He pulled your panty aside, bared your beautiful slick pussy. Two fingers pressed deep inside of you with ease. You arched your back and moaned. “Seems like I am not the only impatient one,” he crowed.

“Shut your mouth and use it for something better, Laing.”

Jeez, did you seriously just say this? Embarrassed you hid your face in your hands. You couldn’t hold back another giggle, and Robert grinned. You truly were full of surprises.

Robert fulfilled your wish, but wasn’t he aiming directly for the small river of sweet honey between your thighs. He played with your breasts. He licked and sucked your nipples, twisted and rubbed them. He tugged on your nipples, watched your tits bounce back as he let go. Again he licked and suckled and bit, did everything to force sweet breathy moans out from your lovely mouth.

Laing savored every inch of your body, soaked in your bewitching scent, the salty taste of your skin. Ah, your body… Made for being loved… A creation of heaven. And now this heavenly creation was finally his. You were his. You would stay his. He’d never share you. Not with anyone.

You felt hot, felt like burning when he teased your inner thighs. First your left thigh, then your right one. How frustrating! What was he waiting for?!

“Ugh, just lick my pussy already!” you whined.

You weren’t yourself anymore. It was as if someone else possessed your body, controlled your mind. You said things you usually would never dare to say. You wanted Laing to do things to you you never even had dreamed of.

“Needy little thing,” the doctor grinned in glee.

A high-pitched whimper escaped your mouth the moment the tip of his tongue teased your sex. Your core was halfway covered by your slip while he was feasting on your flesh, your honey. Through heavy eyes you looked down, watched him lapping up your juices. Some droplets of sweat glistened on his forehead, shined like tiny little colorful diamonds. You played with the wet streaks of his hair covering parts of his forehead, ran your fingers through his locks.

“Mmmm, yes…“

You licked your lips, concentrated on the burning sensation between your legs as his tongue slid along your wet slit. It wasn’t the first time someone did this to you, but this…. What Robert was doing… This feeling… It was sheer insane, it made YOU sheer insane. Your sensitivity had reached a new level, a new unknown dimension. 

You felt like bursting, started to see stars. Sensations grew more intense when again two, no, three fingers dived into your wanting cunt. You bucked your hips, silently demanded for more. And he gave it to you, gave you all you wanted, all you needed. You almost started to cry the moment an overwhelming and unstrained fire of pure rapture completely burned you down. You winced and yelled, toes curled. Robert hummed against your sex, making you shiver over and over again.

He then pulled back and sat up.

“My turn, darling.”

Ignoring the few people gathering around you already you stood up and got on your knees. Before you gave him what he wanted you lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. You then put it between his lip. You straddled his lap and loosened his tie, slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Muscles contracted under your touch. His skin was so soft, felt so good to touch. His hands slid up and down your thighs. He tugged your knickers. You understood the hint, helped him to take off your slip.

You kissed alongside his neck while rocking your hips back and forth. What a cruel tease you were! Your tongue created wet spots on his skin. Gently you licked and nibbled on his nipples, roamed his well-shaped body with your hands.

Robert threw his head back, closed his eyes, enjoyed your lips on his skin, enjoyed the attention you gave him. You reached down his crotch, gasped at the size of his bulge. Enticingly you smiled at him, knelt next to him again. You traced the rim of his trousers before you unbuckled them.

Laing huffed a groan when you pulled out and seized his length. Oh fuck, you really were hungry… As was he. Fingers entangled in your hair, eyes so heavy with lust searched for yours.

“Do it, baby.”

Oh, he didn’t have to tell you twice…

You licked alongside his shaft; a long, thorough lick from the the base to its tip. Once more you repeated this action, but this time you also touched him. Veins pulsated against your palm, against your tongue, you felt blood rushing through his cock.

His lustful growl spurred your own desire. You wrapped the tip of his dick with your mouth, released it again with a popping sound. Again you did, and again before you feasted on his flesh, suckling and licking his cock, his balls. You cupped them, felt their weight in your hands, gently caressed, kneaded. Your tongue moved on to his navel, quickly found its way back to his erection. Right now you didn’t care anymore whether he had really drugged you or not. HE was your drug. HE got you addicted.

His stomach lifted and lowered in a quick pace, growled curses reached your ears. Your gaze wandered up. Desire and need was written all over his face. His deep blue eyes were pleading for release. How could you resist? You licked and sucked, covered his cock and balls in your saliva. Ah, again this beautiful wet sound… He stroked your head, called you his “Good little girl.”

You felt him gripping your hair. He held you in place as he rocked his hips up, fucked your cute little mouth in a rapid pace. You gagged, whined, but nevertheless loved the feeling of his hard dick ravishing your mouth. Anew you reached an ecstatic like level when Robert reached your folds from behind, teasing your still slick center with his long, slender fingers. He spreads your lips and dipped two fingers inside.

Robert knew he was about to gush his cum inside your mouth, and as exciting and erotic this image was for him, he wanted - NEEDED - to pound your tight, hot cunt.

He released you, but before he had the opportunity to push you down you already climbed him, your back facing him. Legs spread wide, your feet, still in heels, on the couch. Laing was holding your hips. You took his cock, aligned it with your pussy. Slowly you lowered your body, took every inch of him in.

God, this was the best… He had the perfect size, the perfect length, the perfect girth.

“Ah, yeah…,” you mewed and he did the same.

Up and down you moved your body, milked his cock with your cunt. You lost your senses, didn’t even notice the people around you, the camera directed at you. You enjoyed his cock, thought of nothing else than him inside of you. Your mind was so far away. So far away... 

Laing yanked your hair, hissed, “My beautiful, dirty slut. Yes, don’t hold back.”

Yes, you were HIS beautiful, dirty slut. Robert wouldn’t let you go anymore. You were fucking his now. He’d lock you up in his room, wouldn’t share you with anyone anymore. Far too long he had watched you dancing for other men. You should dance for him and him alone! You were his. And you would stay his. He finally had you. And he wouldn’t let you go anymore. Wherefrom this unhealthy need to possess you rooted he couldn’t explain. 

Maybe the day he first lay his eyes on your pretty smile? Maybe the day you gave him the cold shoulder for the very first time? Maybe the day your face appeared in front of his eyes, replacing Charlottes, while jerking off?

Ah, fuck it! Now it was time for him to take what he needed!

Laing threw you off of him, pressed you down on the couch. You were laying in front of him as you did before: legs spread wide apart, fully exposing your moist cunt, one leg on the back pillow, the other one on the ground. He pushed his trousers and pants down, just enough to free his cock completely. You watched his strained face, watched the fume of his almost finished cigarette ascending, the small vein on his temple pulsating. 

He tossed the cigarette aside before positioning himself between your legs. Both of you groaned in ecstasy when he pressed himself inside your cunt.

_More... Deeper... Please..._

Jaw tensed and teeth gritted he forced his cock inside your body. Eyes locked before they looked down, watching as his cock plunged in and out of your pussy. You could see your juices on his dick, even some sparkling drops on his curls. Harder, deeper he drove his dick inside your cunt. He played with your tits, squeezed them together, rubbed your nipples, twisted them.

The music had stopped ages ago. Only your moans, the slippery sound of your sexes and the cheerful yells of the people around you remained.

A second hard orgasm shook you to the core. 

“Fuck yes, come all over my cock, my pretty, little bitch...! Come...!”

Robert pulled back, fisted his dick until he started to quiver and thick streams of his cum adorned your gorgeous tits and belly. Still in trance you touched his cum, smeared it across your breasts, your nipples. You didn’t even fathom what was happening, what had happened, you just knew it felt great, it felt amazing and you wanted more. You cupped his cum, hungrily licked your finger clean. 

Without resistance you opened your mouth when his tongue demanded entrance. He kissed you so deeply, so intense, you forgot how to breath. The earthy flavor of tobacco and sweetness of malt liquor mingled with the slight bitter taste of your juices. You kneaded his ass, moaned “More!”.

“Oh, my baby wants more, hm?” he grinned next your ear.

_Oh girl, you shall get more… So much more…_

Suddenly you found yourself walking through the hallways of the high-rise, Laing holding your hand. How did you get here? You didn’t remember. But didn’t it matter in the slightest anyway. You felt good. You felt fine. You freed yourself from his grip, laughed and swirled around. Everything was good. Everything was fine.

“Easy, honey,” Robert chuckled.

You returned to him, hooked your arms with his. Like a little kitten you rubbed your head on his arm.

You reached a door.

The number read 2505.

Together you entered the apartment.

Playfully you pouted at Robert. “Take good care of me, doctor, will you?”

“Don’t worry, my dear.”

He flashed a devilish smile, gripped the handle of the door.

“I will. You are mine now after all.”

You smiled happily at him, didn’t really understand what he had just said.

“I will take very good care of you, ________...”

The door closed.


End file.
